Stolen Pyjamas
by ShinobiShan
Summary: For Naruto, getting into Sasuke's pants was fairly simple, it's getting into his life that is the real challenge. AU


**A/N: Greetings! This is the first story I have written in absolute ages, so I hope it isn't a complete disaster! Just a little AU Naruto and Sasuke plot that has been rolling around in my head for a while! Enjoy!**

'_It's so warm...'_

The blissful sensation of being completely content with life was the first thing that flooded Sasuke's mind as he began the slow process of waking up.

He gradually cracked open one dark eye and noticed that an extra blanket had been carefully draped over him, keeping out the early morning chill. Stretching his arms above his head, he rolled over onto his side and stared at the empty space next to him.

Although it was now devoid of an actual body, the space still retained the lingering presence of its previous occupant, covers thrown carefully aside so as not to disturb him, ruffled sheets where a body had once lain.

Sasuke slowly stretched out his hand to rest it on the empty space, it was cold.

It's not like he was completely unaccustomed to the lazy mornings that followed a one night stand. He didn't exactly frequent the practice, mostly because it was his general policy to avoid other human beings at all costs, but occasionally he would come across a stranger that grabbed his attention, and what followed was simply inevitable. For his complete lack of interest in other people, Sasuke was excellent at convincing them to do exactly what he wanted, and the energetic blond at the bar last night had been no exception.

Each of his encounters ended differently. Some would lay patiently in bed, waiting for him to wake up, before promptly being shown the door. Others would attempt to initiate a repeat of the previous night, but they too would promptly end up fully clothed and blinking on the other side of the wooden barrier. But most frequently his partners never even stuck around long enough to find out how he took his coffee in the morning, which was exactly the case on this particular morning.

'_The blanket was a nice touch though'_ Sasuke thought as he slowly propped himself up in bed.

He was about to reach over and retrieve a book from the nightstand, entirely ready to spend the rest of the morning reading in his cosy cocoon, when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. A series of loud thuds was followed by some muffled cursing, and then silence. The man frowned to himself in surprise, and slowly padded barefoot into the passage, seeking out the source of the disturbance.

As he turned the corner to the kitchen his eyes were met with an extremely peculiar sight. The beautiful blond man, who was supposed to have been long gone by now, was instead standing in the centre of his kitchen looking forlornly at an empty pan, the contents of which littered the floor.

"Oh shit dude I'm really sorry for waking you, I was just so fucking hungry when I got up that I had to come make some breakfast!" The man threw him a wide smile which caused a strange warm sensation to appear in the pit of the raven haired man's stomach.

Sasuke, who hadn't moved from his spot in the doorway, blinked a few times as he tried to process exactly what was happening. There was not much that usually stumped him, but this was not a situation he had ever encountered before.

"Are you wearing my pyjamas?" Were the first words that fell out of his confused mouth, as he tried desperately to gather his thoughts.

The blond looked down at himself for a second and then threw Sasuke another grin.

"Yeah it would appear that I am...I hope you don't mind, I just grabbed some out of your drawer. I didn't want to freeze my ass off while I made breakfast. Oh, and don't worry about the mess, I'll have it cleaned up in a second!"

The blond man bent down and began scrapping scrambled egg back into the pan he was holding.

"I actually wanted to make pancakes, but you don't have any flour. In fact you don't really have much of anything in this kitchen, what the hell do you even eat?"

Sasuke stood frozen to the spot as the man in his kitchen continued to talk. His brain was furiously trying to process all the information it was receiving and form an appropriate response, but it was failing miserably. Three facts kept running over and over in his mind, and were blocking any coherent thoughts from forming.

_In my house._

_In my kitchen._

_In my pyjamas._

At this point the blond had finished scrapping up the mess and was now facing him once more.

"So I guess you're not a morning person huh? Don't worry, I get it, some people don't like to talk in the mornings. Or maybe you've just forgotten my name?" the man threw him a sly wink.

Sasuke's eyes must have widened at the words because suddenly the blond was laughing.

"Hey don't worry about it, we didn't exactly spend much time exchanging pleasantries last night you know? It's really not a big deal if you..."

Suddenly Sasuke's brain revved into action, latching onto something he could actually answer.

"Uzumaki-san...Uzumaki Naruto"

The blond man, Naruto, gave him another megawatt smile.

"Ah so I made a lasting impression I see! Well good, now that we've established that you remember who I am, can you stop looking at me like I'm some weirdo who broke into your house to steal your eggs and have some breakfast?" the blond gestured towards the other side of the room.

Sasuke looked over at the small table in the corner of his kitchen, which now housed a pile of freshly made toast, and two steaming mugs. He noticed a chair from the living room had been brought over so that there were now two seats at the table.

"Um Uzumaki-san..." Sasuke began.

"Ugh that sounds so formal, just Naruto is fine." The blond cut him off mid-sentence.

"All right...Naruto. I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly are you doing?" Finding he was completely unable to make sense of the situation himself, Sasuke resorted to directly confronting the source of his confusion.

"What do you mean?" Naruto threw him a confused look "I told you I was hungry, so I made something to eat. I figured that since you're a human, you probably eat breakfast too, so I made some for both of us..."

"Yeah...but you're wearing my pyjamas."

"Mmhmm, so?"

"Well, don't you think that's a little too..."

Sasuke once again found himself struggling for words.

"Um...a little too, familiar?"

For the first time that morning the smile began to fade from Naruto's face "A little too familiar? Bro, you literally had your penis _inside_ of me last night. Now I'm no expert, but I reckon that that is probably as familiar as you can get."

Sasuke's mouth fell open slightly as the man proceeded to saunter casually over to his fridge and begin rooting around inside it. He stayed staring at the back of the offending blond head until eventually Naruto had found what he was looking for, a pot of strawberry jam, and was now walking towards him. Without so much as a moment of hesitation the man leant forward and placed a firm but tender kiss on his slightly parted lips.

"Look man, I'm not asking you for a marriage proposal, I just want some toast. If that seems like too much of a commitment for you, you're welcome to go and do something else. But right now I want to have breakfast, and I'd really like you to join me"

And with those words he made his way over to the table and began buttering himself a piece of toast.

Without really noticing what he was doing Sasuke lightly traced his fingers over his lips. They were tingling from their unexpected meeting with Naruto's, and the warm sensation in his stomach had begun to climb a few degrees. He stood still for a few more seconds, wondering where on earth this encounter was going to lead him, before his feet carried him over to his small pantry cupboard.

"I hate toast, I only eat Frosties for breakfast." Sasuke grabbed a large box of frosted flakes from the shelf and acquired himself a bowl before taking a seat at the table.

Two bright cerulean eyes scrutinized his every move as he poured some cereal into the bowl, followed by a generous amount of milk. Sasuke was just about to plunge his spoon into the sugary bowl of goodness when his patience finally wore thin.

"Seriously, I can't eat with you staring at me like that. What, pray tell, is so interesting about a bowl of Frosties?"

"Well it's just too fucking adorable dude, you eat kid's cereal for breakfast!" Naruto smiled and took a bite of his toast.

Sasuke threw the man opposite him a glare before shoving an enormous spoon of sugary flakes into his mouth, crunching them defiantly in Naruto's direction.

His actions clearly amused his breakfast partner because the man chuckled behind his excessively jam laden bread.

"You know, they say a bowl of Frosties contains the equivalent of like 6 spoons of sugar...not exactly part of a balanced breakfast you know." Naruto smirked at him from across the table.

Sasuke slowly lowered the spoon which had previously been halfway to his mouth and put on his best judging face.

"Well excuse me mister fucking pot, but since when is it normal to finish half a jar of jam on one slice of toast?"

Sasuke expected the blond to reply with some witty retort but instead he suddenly pointed at him.

"Ha!" Naruto yelled in triumph "So you do have a sense of humour when you're sober! I knew it couldn't have only been the alcohol talking last night..."

Sasuke was taken aback at Naruto's reaction, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he took his next spoonful.

"Yeah...so um, sorry for being a little weird earlier, I'm just not used to having breakfast guests." Sasuke quickly shoved cereal into his mouth before he said anything else.

"No worries. So, tall, dark, and serious, you going to loosen up a little now? I'd prefer to eat my breakfast without you glaring at me from across the table. A little conversation might be nice too." Naruto picked up one of the steaming mugs from in front of them and took a long sip.

Sasuke followed the man's actions before reaching across and taking the other mug. He peered down at the black liquid before taking a small sip. It was perfect. Strong, no milk, and just the right amount of sugar.

Naruto had obviously noticed the content look on his face because he suddenly laughed quietly to himself.

"So did I do a good job on your coffee order huh?" the blond asked rather smugly.

"Yeah, thanks. It's good" Sasuke took another sip to avoid making eye contact with the man in front of him.

"Yeah you mentioned last night that you take your coffee black. I took a gamble with the sugar, but considering you had some out on the counter, and you live alone, I put two and two together and figured you preferred your coffee sweetened."

"How very observant of you" Sasuke stared down into the black liquid, trying desperately to avoid Naruto's gaze.

"Ah, elementary my dear Watson"

Sasuke slowly lifted his head and for the first time that morning he allowed himself to look directly into Naruto's eyes. His spiky blond locks had lost a bit of height, and his face was a little puffy from lack of sleep, but he was just has gorgeous as Sasuke remembered him being last night.

"Well now who's staring huh? See something you like over here?" Naruto smiled as he reached over to snag another piece of toast.

Almost instantaneously Sasuke dropped his eyes, a blush slowly creeping onto his face.

He dared not look up even when he heard the chair opposite him scrapping backwards, and the muffled sound of socked feet walking towards him.

"Hey..." soft fingers appeared underneath his chin as Naruto slowly lifted his head.

"You're allowed to look at me you know. I don't go home with just anyone, and you have to be _extra_ special for me to wreck your kitchen with my attempt at cooking."

Naruto slowly leant towards Sasuke, allowing ample time for him to move away, an action which the dark haired man declined to make. Naruto's perfectly soft lips met Sasuke's in a lazy kiss, and he felt himself relaxing under their warmth. Sasuke slowly lifted his hand and ran his fingers lightly along Naruto's cheek. The other man shivered slightly at the contact and pulled back just far enough to look into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"There is something very interesting about you Uchiha Sasuke, and I intend to spend a good deal of time finding out exactly what it is."

With that the blond resumed his seat and turned his attention back to his breakfast. Sasuke could feel his heart actively trying to beat its way out of his chest. He watched closely as Naruto fiddled with the lid of the jam jar and decided that he was glad the man had decided to steal his pyjamas.

**A/N: Alrighty, so I hope this has begun to peak your interest! Hopefully I will have chapter 2 up in the next week or so...**

**Please do let me know what you thought, comments and criticisms are always welcome!**


End file.
